The Last Of Us
by HK69
Summary: 'Baekhyun-ah, jangan membuatku merindu jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Nanti kalau aku gila, bisa bahaya - Dari pria yang selalu merindukanmu' / CHANBAEK - ! WARNING FOR GS !
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Rose**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 _ **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Okey, _Mum_ , jangan terkejut karena," Rose memberikan senyuman aneh dan sayangnya karena hal itu juga Baekhyun yang sebelumnya penasaran kini menjadi malas menanggapi kalimat yang akan remaja itu katakan.

" _Daddy_ kembali! Woohooo!" Rose berteriak keras dengan tepukan tangan aneh yang sayangnya lagi itu bukan hal aneh untuk Baekhyun.

"Terdengar menyenangkan," Ujar Baekhyun datar dan berlalu meninggalkan Rose yang masih bersama kebahagiaannya.

" _But_ , aku mempunyai kejutan lain," ujar Rose yang di abaikan oleh Baekhyun, wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu hanya terus berjalan ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan kalimatnya.

Rose berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah, meletakan peralatan sekolahnya dengan sembarang di atas sofa. Mendekati Baekhyun yang kini tengah fokus dengan adonan yang pasti membuat Rose harus rela sakit perut untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Mum_ , jangan membuat kue lagi," Baekhyun mendelik, tentu saja. Secara tidak langsung ia merasa di hina oleh putrinya sendiri.

"Sekedar mengingatkan, dua bulan lalu aku tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari karena brownies coklat buatanmu," Oh, seharusnya Rose tidak mengatakan itu. Kini Baekhyun dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya membuang semua bahan-bahan adonan kue yg sudah ia siapkan ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Tak akan." Dengan kasar Baekhyun mengambil air dan meminumnya. Memberikan tatapan tajam pada Rose.

" _It's okay,_ _Mum_. Selain kue, masakanmu yang lain adalah favoritku, terbaik dari yang terbaik," ujar Rose dengan senyuman khasnya juga dua jempol yang ia acungkan bersama satu kali kedipan mata. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus tapi tidak di pungkiri jika ia menahan senyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

" _By the way_ , tadi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan gumaman, kini ibu dan anak itu tengah duduk di ruang makan.

" _Daddy_ tadi menjemputku kesekolah dan kini ia sedang menunggu di dalam mobilnya, tepat di depan rumah kita," Jelas Rose, Baekhyun menyerngit bingung.

"Lalu? Jika kau ingin pergi dengan _Daddy_ -mu itu, kau seharusnya segera ganti pakai-"

" _Daddy_ ingin makan malam di sini, bersamamu dan juga aku," Rose jelas memotong perkataan Baekhyun, itu tidak sopan sebenarnya tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat merespon apapun setelah mendengar perkataan Rose, atau mungkin ia salah mengartikan perkataan Rose, putrinya pasti tidak mengatakan tentang makan malam bersama bukan? Oh batinnya berteriak menolak.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku, jadi pergi dan beri tahu _Daddy-_ mu itu." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan dapur, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengintip di balik tirai jendela untuk melihat apakah yang di katakan Rose itu benar adanya.

Mobil SUV hitam itu terparkir rapi di sana, tepat di depan rumahnya. Kini ia juga bisa melihat Rose berjalan mendekati mobil itu dan dengan segera pintu mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan bagaimana pria tinggi dengan pakaian santainya tersenyum menatap Rose dan mereka seolah terlibat percakapan yang tak diketahui Baekhyun apa itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai memikirkan tentang sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertatap muka. Baekhyun selalu menolak ketika Rose meminta Pria itu untuk mampir ke rumah. Mereka, lebih sering pergi keluar untuk menghargai Baekhyun. Seperti tadi, ajakan makan malam bukanlah hal baik untuknya, Rose seharusnya mengerti dan membiarkannya melupakan pria itu. Namun, yang di lakukan gadis remaja itu selalu membicarakan tentang Ayahnya. Rose akan selalu dengan sengaja melakukan panggilan telpon bersama Chanyeol saat ada dirinya. Dan juga pernah beberapa kali Rose melakukan panggilan video saat mereka sedang menonton bersama di ruang tengah.

Rose terlalu besar jika dikatakan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Ibu dan Ayahnya. Karena itu Baekhyun tidak pernah menutupi dirinya, ia selalu dengan jelas mengatakan pada Rose jika ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

.

Suara pintu terbuka, adalah hal yang membuat Baekhyun segara sadar dan menoleh pada Rose yang kini tengah bersandar di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mengusir _Daddy_. Lagi." Ujar Rose, Baekhyun hanya mendengar tanpa merespon apapun. Yang di lakukan wanita itu hanya berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk di sana.

" _Daddy_ tak meminta apapun, ia hanya ingin makan malam bersama, hanya makan, _Mum_." Lagi, Rose merasa di abaikan.

"Aku juga marah pada _Daddy_ , tentu, dan kau bahkan tau itu, tapi mau bagaimana pun ia tetap _Daddy_ -ku bukan? Walaupun ia bukan suamimu lagi, tapi tak ada yang bisa memungkiri jika aku masih putrinya juga." Jelas Rose. Ia berujar dengan datar, menatap tepat ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk, seolah lantai kamar lebih menarik untuknya.

"Ya. Kau memang putrinya, dan dia adalah _Daddy_ -mu. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu menemuinya apalagi untuk membencinya. Hanya saja, seperti yang kau tau, dia bukan suamiku lagi begitu juga sebaliknya." Ujar Baekhyun yang di balas dengan helaan nafas kasar oleh Rose sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar ibunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana?"

"Baik."

"Kau sudah menemui Rose?"

"Ya, aku menjemputnya di sekolah."

"Dan bertemu Baekhyun?" Oh itu pertanyaan yang mudah di jawab sebenarnya. Namun yang di lakukan Chanyeol hanya meneguk minumannya dengan kasar.

"Oh _Man_ , malang sekali dirimu." Sehun membuat kalimatnya terdengar menyebalkan dan itu berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya jengkel.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seulgi? Aku dengar kemarin ia baru saja menikah."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, kau akan merasakan bagaimana di cium dengan botol _whiskey_." Sarkas Chanyeol, Sehun berdeham kaku lalu ikut meminum minumnya.

"Sebelum kau membuatku bercumbu dengan botol itu, aku sungguh penasaran tengan Seulgi," Sehun tak akan berhenti sebelum mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa terbuka. Chanyeol mendengus.

Oh hebat sekali, ia bisa bertahan dengan pria ini sejak masa sekolah hingga sekarang, batinnya mengejek.

"Terlebih aku penasaran dengan anaknya, kau tau itu-" Sehun tak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengeluh. Bersyukur karena ia tidak bercumbu dengan botol itu atau mengeluh karena seluruh wajahnya basah oleh _whiskey_ bercampur liur yang keluar langsung dari mulut Pria itu.

 _Sialan, Park Chanyeol._

.

.

Tak ada yang menyenangkan setelah kepulangannya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Semua terasa memuakkan bahkan hingga seluruh panggilan telpon dari Kakak perempuannya.

' _Sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah mengganggu adikku lagi!'_ Oke, kini ia bingung siapa adik yang di maksud kakaknya itu ketika wanita itu tengah berbicara dengannya, adiknya sendiri.

' _Kau seharusnya sudah kehilangan seluruh wajahmu untuk menemuinya dan bagaimana bisa kau meminta untuk makan malam bersamanya, Bajingan gila!'_ Ya, sudah seharusnya aku menjadi gila, batinnya mengeluh.

' _Kau harusnya bersyukur ia masih membiarkan Rose menemuimu, bukannya bertingkah tak tau malu meminta putrimu sendiri untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersamamu!'_

"Noona," Chanyeol berujar dengan parau.

"Bajingan gila ini hanya sedang rindu pada cinta pertamanya dan juga ibu dari anaknya," Yoora tak mengatakan apapun, panggilan terputus secara sepihak.

Chanyeol mendengus keras lalu mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum melempar ponselnya asal.

.

.

Setelah membuat sarapan untuk Rose dan mengantarnya hingga halte bus yang ia lakukan seharusnya berjalan kembali kerumahnya. Tentu saja itu yang ia lakukan. Namun, bagaimana jika rumah tak lagi jadi menarik ketika melihat mobil SUV hitam yang sangat di kenalnya kembali terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Oh, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus menyesal atau tidak karena sudah mengantar Rose ke halte Bus.

Baekhyun berjalan memutar, berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo terdengar lebih baik. Lagi pula, jarak rumah itu hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Sambutan menyebalkan adalah yang ia temukan ketika menekan bel.

"Pergilah, aku sibuk!" Ujar Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamunya. Berjalan kembali memasuki rumahnya tanpa menutup pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin menumpang duduk saja," Baekhyun dengan segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan terbaring di sofa. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus melihat temannya itu.

"Apakah kau sedang ada pesanan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berteriak keras. Jarak dapur dan ruang tengah tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, hanya ada pembatas kaca di sana dan hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengutuk tingkah wanita itu.

Kyungsoo datang dengan satu nampan berisi satu piring kue kering dan dua gelas teh. Sebelumnya ia tidak terlihat tertarik dengan tamunya, namun dengan sikap kesopanan ia masih memberikan jamuan pada tamu tak di undangnya.

"Kau mengantar Rose ke halte bus?"

"Hmm, kami sedikit bertengkar kemarin jadi aku ingin mengantarnya," jelas Baekhyun yang di balas dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Apa itu tentang Chanyeol?" Tak ada respon yang di berikan Baekhyun, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah benar.

"Aku fikir ia masih di Kanada, apa mungkin ia sudah pulang?"

"Pulang, dan menawarkan makan malam bersama." Baekhyun mendengus, seolah kembali muak hanya dengan mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Mungkin dia rindu, Baek. Tidakkah kau merindukannya juga?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya ingin menghibur Baekhyun dan memancing amarahnya, karena ia tahu membahas tentang mantan suami temannya itu bukanlah hal baik.

"Sedikit." Dan jawaban yang terdengar seperti gumaman itu membuat Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Namun, ia dengan segera kembali serius dengan obrolan yang menurutnya menarik ini.

Karena, selama hampir setahun terakhir ini Baekhyun selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Chanyeol. Perasaan muak yang selalu berkemuka itu membuat banyak orang di sekitarnya menjadi selalu berhati-hati untuk berbicara dengan wanita itu mengenai mantan suaminya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menemuinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terdiam, terlihat bingung harus merespon apa.

"Makan malam bukan hal sulit, bersamanya atau bersama Rose itu sama saja bukan? Toh, kalian pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya," jelas Kyungsoo lagi, Baekhyun masih diam.

"Baek-"

"Aku takut. Membencinya ternyata sangat sulit, Soo. Bahkan, dengan setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku," Kyungsoo mendekat, menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu seolah memberikannya kekuatan.

"Kau membuat pilihan dengan melepasnya, Baek. Kau lebih memilih meninggalkannya ketika saat itu ia memohon ampun padamu,"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Apa kau bisa memaafkan Jongin ketika ia menghamili wanita lain bahkan saat putrimu sudah memasuki sekolah menengah atas?! Chanyeol terlalu tahu diri dengan batasan apa yang tidak harus ia lakukan, tapi nyatanya ia tidak melakukan itu!" Baekhyun berteriak marah, cara Kyungsoo berbicara seperti menyudutkannya dan ia marah karena hal itu, karena nyatanya, ia hanya korban dari betapa bajingannya Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau tau maksudku bukan untuk membela Chanyeol. Siapa pun tahu jika dia adalah masalah disini, hanya saja, ada waktu dimana untuk penyelesaian secara baik-baik, bukan? Dan banyak orang yang mengharapkan kau memaafkan Chanyeol dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik," ujar Kyungsoo perhatian.

"Seperti Rose, ia putri kalian, putri kalian yang sudah beranjak remaja, tidakkah kau tau masa remaja adalah masa pubertas yang paling berbahaya, kami semua memikirkan bagaimana nanti perasaan Rose, apa kalian tidak memikirkan Rose?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut, dan nyatanya hal itu membuat Baekhyun terisak.

Ia ingat saat mereka bertengkar di hadapan Putri tunggalnya itu. Membuat Rose menangis, dan mendiaminya selama berhari-hari juga lebih memilih tinggal bersama Yoora.

Dan lagi, ketika Rose mengerti apa penyebab mereka bertengkar. Ia bertingkah bar-bar dengan melemparkan barang apa pun pada pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya. Memberikan berbagai umpatan yang sangat tidak sopan, yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan pada Ayahnya.

Tapi, di saat itu juga, di saat Baekhyun memutuskan memilih menggugat cerai Chanyeol, Rose satu-satunya yang memeluknya, mengatakan ia sangat membenci ayahnya tapi tak ingin jika mereka harus berpisah. Rose yang paling keras menolak, tapi juga tak bisa melakukan apa pun ketika bahkan dengan jelas ia melihat ibu yang melahirkannya itu menangis tersedu.

.

* * *

.

" _Mum, Daddy masih bisa kita maafkan bukan?" tanya Rose dengan isakan kecil setelah membaca surat gugatan cerai yang ia baca tidak sengaja ketika ke kamar orang tuanya._

 _Baekhyun tak merespon apa pun, dengan cepat wanita itu menarik surat dalam genggaman Rose dan memasukannya kembali kedalam amlop._

" _Mum, aku juga membenci Daddy, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin berpisah dengannya," masih dengan suara paraunya, Rose berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan segera memeluk wanita itu dengan begitu erat._

" _Daddy masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya jika kita memberikan kesempatan itu," Baekhyun masih diam, tapi tanpa Rose sadari, air mata itu juga sudah mengalir begitu deras. Rasa sakit di khianati itu terlihat begitu jelas di matanya yang memerah basah._

" _Aku masih ingin melihat Mommy dan Daddy bersama," Rose terus mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa respon dari Baekhyun._

" _Tapi," Suara Baekhyun yang bergetar parau itu membuat Rose segera melepaskan pelukan dan menatap wajah ibunya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata._

" _Mommy tidak ingin bersamanya lagi, tidak ingin melihatnya lagi dan tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan apa pun lagi," Baekhyun tertunduk, merasa malu untuk menatap pada putrinya. Terisak begitu payah, seolah ia hampir kehilangan nafasnya sendiri._

 _Rose kembali memeluknya._

" _Mommy memilikiku, jadilah kuat untukku dan mari kita hidup berdua dengan bahagia."_

 _Dan kenyataan itu adalah akhir dari semuanya. Akhir dari perjalanan cinta dan juga pernikahannya. Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya yang telah mereka bangun sejak bertahun-tahun lalu._

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan siang bersama di rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pamit pulang karena Kyungsoo juga harus menjemput si bungsu di sekolah. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin memberi tumpangan untuk Baekhyun hingga rumah wanita itu, namun Baekhyun menolak karena terlalu berlebihan jika di antar, mengingat jarak rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh.

Alasan yang membuat Baekhyun terjebak di rumah Kyungsoo sudah hilang, mobil SUV hitam itu sudah tak terparkir dirumahnya dan tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega.

Namun, hal lain membuatnya kembali terkejut, mematung di tempatnya hanya karena melihat satu pesawat kertas di pagar rumahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi, pesawat itu membawanya kembali pada masa saat ia berada di tahun kedua SHS. Dimana saat itu, tetiba sebuah pesawat kertas melesat tepat mengenai kepalanya dan jatuh di dekat kakinya.

.

* * *

.

 _Soyu yang mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun itu segera mendekati temannya._

" _Ada apa?" Soyu bertanya namun pandangannya teralih pada pesawat kertas di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Dengan cepat tangannya mengambil pesawat itu dan membuka kertasnya._

 _Soyu terkiki geli, yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun merenggut kesal._

" _Ciee Baekhyun, ternyata ada yang naksir juga yaaa~" Baekhyun yang tak mengerti dengan kalimat ejekan Soyu itu segera mengambil kasar kertas yang tadi mengenai kepalanya._

' _Baekhyun-ah, jangan sering muncul di mimpiku jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Nanti kalau aku tergila-gila denganmu bisa bahaya lohh. – Dari pria yang selalu memimpikanmu.'_

 _Soyu masih terkikik sedangkan Baekhyun menyerngit bingung dengan maksud isi surat itu._

" _Ekhem, Jangan sering muncul di mimpiku jika tidak ingin aku tergila-gila," Soyu terlalu menyebalkan dengan suara jadi-jadiannya itu. Dengan kesal Baekhyun menggumpal asal kertas itu dan melemparkannya pada Soyu sebelum ia beranjak pergi dengan rona merah mudah di pipinya yang tidak ia sadari._

.

* * *

.

Kilasan itu sedikit membuatnya bernostalgia dengan masa lalu sekolahnya. Masa-masa sekolah yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mengambil pesawat kertas yang di sangkutkan di antara pagar. Membuka dan membaca isinya tanpa berkedip. Alasan yang membuatnya segera mencengkram kertas itu dan melemparnya asal sebelum ia masuk dengan langkah besar.

.

.

Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyiapkan makan malam terkejut dengan suara pintu yang di buka dan tutup dengan kasar. Munculnya Rose tanpa mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah, nyatanya membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Ada apa deng-"

" _Daddy_ bertemu denganmu, _Mum_?" pertanyaan itu nyatanya semakin membuat Baekhyun menyerngit bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Rose berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menunjukkan kertas berisi surat tadi siang.

"Ganti sepatumu, dan mandilah," itu respon Baekhyun.

" _Daddy_ datang, dan sudah di pastikan kau mengabaikannya, bukan?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu," jawab Baekhyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan membuatku merindu jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Nanti kalau aku gila, bisa bahaya," Rose membacakan isi surat itu dengan suara keras sebelum ia menaiki tangga, "dari pria yang selalu merindukanmu," lanjut Rose sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

.

.

Sebenarnya ia tak tertarik dengan melakukan hal yang membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. Tidak ketika kakak perempuannya memaksa untuk bertemu bagaimana korban dan hasil dari kebejatannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus ada etika baik untuk datang mengunjunginya dan mengucapkan selamat, kau bahkan kabur ketika wanita itu melahirkan anakmu," Yoora berujar sarkas, yang mana hal itu di balas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol, karena ia tak suka kalimat terakhir Yoora.

"Salahkan dirimu yang bajingan itu, adikku." Chanyeol mendengus.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Shim. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa minat, jika bukan karena Yoora ia tak akan pernah berkunjung ke rumah itu.

"Hallo, Seulgi-ssi," tak lama setelah bel di tekan oleh Yoora, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita dengan pakaian rumahnya yang terkejut.

"N-ne," kegugupan tentu terlihat jelas di wajah Seulgi bahkan suaranya.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Dengan sopan, Seulgi membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan dua bersaudara itu masuk.

"Suamimu?"

"Ia sedang bekerja, anda ingin minum apa?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Apa pun, yang dapat di minum," Ujar Yoora dengan senyum sopannya. Chanyeol hanya duduk diam tanpa minat.

"Kau terlalu angkuh untuk orang yang sudah memperkosa wanita itu," Yoora kembali membuatnya jengkel. Tersenyum miring dengan respon geram yang di berikan sang adik.

Seulgi kembali dengan dua gelas jus Jambu. Duduk di sana, dan menatap canggung pada Yoora yang tengah minum dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu," Yoora memberikan bingkisan yang ia bawa dan di terima dengan senyuman sopan oleh Seulgi.

"Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan," ujar Seulgi. Yoora tersenyum tak apa.

"Dimana bayimu? Apakah kami boleh melihatnya?"

"Te-tentu saja, Anda bisa ikut saya ke kamar, Hanbin masih tidur di kamarnya," jelas Seulgi.

"Hanbin?"

"Ya, Shim Hanbin," jelas Seulgi lagi.

"Itu nama yang bagus," terang Yoora yang di balas dengan senyuman terima kasih.

Bayi kecil itu terpejam tenang dalam tidurnya, terlihat tampan bahkan saat tidur.

"Ia tidak mirip denganmu," tetiba Yoora berbisik yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Hanbin seperti versi tampannya Seulgi-ssi," Ujar Yoora dengan sopan pada Seulgi.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf atas kejadian lalu, itu pasti benar-benar pengalaman terburukmu," jelas Yoora.

"Saya sudah memaafkan, Direktur Park. Dan lagi, saya sudah mempunyai Changmin yang menerima saya dan juga bayi saya," Jelas Seulgi, yang mana hal itu membuat Yoora segera memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut.

Yoora memukul punggung Chanyeol setelah wanita itu selesai memeluk Seulgi.

"Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas segala yang sudah terjadi dan semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan keluarga barumu," ujar Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Tak apa, Direktur," Seulgi tersenyum begitu manis, meninggalkan kesan jika ia sudah sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia akan berdamai dengan masalahnya dan hidup lebih bahagia di masa mendatang. Karena kini ia tak akan sendiri, ia mempunyai suami dan anak yang akan selalu menguatkannya. Masa lalu akan menjadi pelajaran untuknya.

Lalu kenyataan lain membuatnya penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan, Nyonya Park?" Yoora tertawa kecil dan Chanyeol memandang kosong.

"Ia menghukumku." Itu Chanyeol, dua pasang mata itu tetiba saja menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terlihat tengah melamun.

"Di benci olehnya adalah hukuman terberat untukku," Lagi. Ia seolah tengah mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya. Tatapannya yang kosong membuat dua pasang mata lain menatap iba ke arahnya.

"Ini baru satu tahun, satu tahun di anggap telah mati. Dan setelah di pikirkan, mati sungguhan terasa lebih baik," kekehan beratnya tak membuat suasana di sana berubah. Yoora menghela nafasnya dan pamit pulang.

Chanyeol sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya, memohon maaf pada Seulgi lalu mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikannya.

.

.

"Kau sungguh akan mengambil alih proyek di Kanada?" tanya Yoora setelah mendengar Chanyeol menghubungi managernya untuk mengurus keberangkatannya ke Kanada. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Seingatku, belum ada seminggu kau di sini, dan kau ingin kembali ke sana?"

"Bukankah kau senang jika aku mengurus langsung proyek di sana?"

"Aku senang sebagai Wakil Presdil, tapi sebagai kakakmu, jelas aku khawatir," Jelas Yoora yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol menarik kecil bibirnya. Merasa terhibur dengan kalimat Kakak perempuannya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa," ejek Chanyeol.

"Bukan salah Baekhyun jika ia membencimu, tapi aku juga tak suka kau yang selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Yoora.

"Tapi sayangnya, fakta membuktikan jika semua kesalahan ada pada diriku. Jadi satu-satunya yang patut aku salahkan adalah diriku sendiri."

Yoora menghela nafasnya, menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia ingat betul saat itu, puluhan tahun lalu, ketika Chanyeol baru pulang dari sekolahnya ia segera memeluk ibu dan berteriak layaknya orang tak waras.

.

* * *

.

" _Ibu aku pulang!" Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Yoora mendengus karena suara adiknya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya._

 _Chanyeol seperti tak kenal umur dan tak melihat betapa besar badannya itu ketika berlari dan memeluk ibu yang tengan membersihkan piring._

" _Ibu, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol yang mana membuat sang ibu menggerutu karena ia hampir memecahkan cangkir kesayangannya._

" _Cintailah dirimu, dan bersihkan badanmu yang bau itu," ujar Ibu mencoba melepas dekapan Chanyeol yang bau keringat._

" _Oh tidak, aku akan mencintai Baekhyunku sampai mati." Ibu terkekeh mendengar pernyataan putranya sedang Yoora tertawa keras di ruang tengah._

" _Pernyataanmu berhasil?" Tanya ibu setelah melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol._

" _Ia bilang,_ aku juga menyukai telingamu _," jelas Chanyeol dengan meniru cara Baekhyun berbicara tadi._

" _Hanya telingamu bodoh!" teriak Yoora dengan tawa lebarnya._

" _Ajaklah Baekhyun kemari, Ibu ingin melihat secantik apa Baekhyunmu itu hingga membuat putra ibu tergila-gila seperti ini," terang ibu._

" _Ibu akan terkejut melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya Baekhyunku, tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya," jelas Chanyeol dengan bangga._

" _Satu-satunya di dunia, dan tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya," lanjut Chanyeol lagi, yang semakin membuat Yoora tertawa terbahak mendengar kisah cinta monyet adiknya._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Saat itu Yoora kira, kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya akan berakhir sebagai cinta monyet. Seperti cinta anak remaja biasa yang akan berakhir begitu saja. Tapi kenyataannya, itu semua berakhir dengan bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin kasih dan di lanjutkan dengan sebuah pernikahan. Ia tak menyangka jika tekad serius Chanyeol saat itu adalah pertaruhan hidup adiknya. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol, adik nakalnya benar-benar bekerja keras untuk sebuah pernikahan dan kehidupan layak untuk Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika semua itu, Yoora jadi berpikir apa yang membuat Chanyeol melakukan pengkhianatan pada Baekhyun. Ia bahkan berani menaruh benihnya pada wanita lain.

"Kau benar mabuk saat itu?" pertanyaan tetiba Yoora, membuat Chanyeol menyerngit bingung.

"Dengan Sekretaris Kang, kau benar mabuk saat itu?" Yoora memperjelas pertanyaannya. Chanyeol diam.

"Yeol, kau benar mabuk saat itu?"

"Tidak."

Setelah jawaban Chanyeol. Yoora terdiam, mencerna jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau yang membelaku, mengatakan jika aku mabuk pada Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol.

Yoora masih diam. Itu benar. Saat itu pertengkaran hebat antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuatnya takut. Pesta suksesnya salah satu proyek _Park Corp_. adalah semua hal di mulai.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah bertengkar di salah satu pintu kamar hotel. Chanyeol hanya dengan _bathrobe_ nya dan Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah marah. Satu hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sekretaris Chanyeol yang menangis di dalam kamar hotel itu, duduk bersandar pada ranjang dengan tubuh yang di tutupi selimut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Yoora.

"Sebelum itu, kami bertengkar," mulai Chanyeol, Yoora mendengarkan.

"Noona tau sendiri setelah melahirkan Rose, Dokter mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak akan bisa hamil lagi," ujar Chanyeol, mengingat kembali awal mula kehancurannya.

"Aku membicarakan tentang bayi tabung dan memberikan adik untuk Rose." Ujar Chanyeol, menatap menerawang ke luar jendela.

.

* * *

.

" _Aku tak mau," Jawab Baekhyun mantap._

" _Kenapa? Kita bisa mencobanya, sayang," Baekhyun mendengus mendengar perkataannya._

" _Kenapa? Alasannya sangat mudah, Aku tidak mau!" geram Baekhyun._

" _Oke, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi," tenang Chanyeol, meraih tangan Baekhyun namun di tepis kasar oleh Baekhyun._

" _Kau kecewa karena aku tidak bisa melahirkan banyak anak untukmu?!" sarkas Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, lalu menggeleng berkali-kali._

" _Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, sayang, hey, tenanglah," Jelas Chanyeol kebingungan, Baekhyun mengartikan maksudnya dengan salah._

" _Bagaimana jika ceraikan aku lalu kau bisa cari wanita yang bisa melahirkan banyak anak untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan datar._

" _Mulutmu, Nyonya Park." Chanyeol mulai geram, perkataan Baekhyun terlalu kasar._

" _Kau yang memulainya, Tuan Park yang terhormat."_

" _Kau tak mengerti. Bukan itu maksudku."_

" _Sayangnya aku mengerti, dan saranku di banding bayi tabung yang kau maksudkan itu, lebih baik kau cari wanita lain yang bisa memberi banyak anak untukmu," Lagi. Chanyeol tak suka dengan kalimat Baekhyun yang satu itu. Kalimat itu melukai harga dirinya._

.

* * *

.

"Dan pesta perusahaan itulah puncaknya, aku menantang Baekhyun, ia memintaku untuk mencari wanita lain maka aku akan melakukannya," terdengar dengusan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Karena itu kau diam saat itu?"

"Ya. Aku diam dan melihat bagaimana reaksinya."

"Chanyeol kau sadar yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku seperti melupakan diriku hanya karena merasa harga diriku di lukai oleh orang yang aku cintai," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi ketika Baekhyun berteriak memakiku dengan air matanya, aku baru sadar jika aku melukainya," Yoora menatap Chanyeol, mata adiknya mulai memerah, hampir menangis.

"Nyatanya bukan dia yang menghancurkanku, tapi aku yang menghancurkannya." Yoora menepuk pundak adiknya, memberikan kekuatan meskipun ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau ingat ketika dia menatapku bagaikan orang asing dan bagaimana cara dia seolah menganggapku tak ada?" tanya Chanyeol, Yoora mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya, Noona?" Yoora kini menggeleng.

" _Suamiku telah mati. Aku tidak mengenalmu._ Dan kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku setelah mendengar ia mengatakan itu tepat di hadapanku dengan tatapan dinginnya?" Chanyeol terkekeh jika mengingat hal itu. Bibirnya yang terkekeh dengan matanya yang memerah membuat Yoora terlalu banyak mengiba pada adiknya. Lagi.

"Aku bahkan memintanya untuk membunuhku saat itu." Jelas Chanyeol yang mana membuat Yoora terkejut. Menatap adiknya dengana kedua mata membola.

.

* * *

.

" _Sayang, aku mohon, kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang dan selesaikan masalah kita dengan baik, hmm?" Gugatan surat cerai sudah sampai di tangannya dan jelas membuatnya segera mendatangai kediaman mereka untuk menemui Baekhyun._

" _Kita pikirkan ini baik-baik, oke? Aku mohon maafkan aku, sungguh tak ada niat seperti itu, aku mohon maafkan bajingan ini, Baekhyunie, Istriku, jangan seperti ini, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu dan Rose," berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan mengecupi jemarinya berkali-kali nyatanya tak memberikan respon apapun untuk wanita itu._

 _Baekhyun masih diam. Tak menolak tak menerima. Ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang pria itu inginkan sebelum ia benar-benar mengusir pria itu jauh dari hidupnya._

" _Sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengkhianatimu, Baekhyunie, tatap aku, lihat aku dan aku mohon ampuni aku, jangan menghukumku hingga sejauh ini," Chanyeol menolak kata menyerah. Ia akan terus berusaha selama ia merasa masih di berikan kesempatan._

" _Baekhyunie, istriku, ku mohon lihat aku, aku sangat mencintaimu, bukankah kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Bangunlah," pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera berdiri. Menatap penuh harap._

" _Suamiku telah mati."_

 _Mata bulat yang menatap penuh harap itu kini meredup, tapi bibirnya, terbentuk sebuah senyum kaku di sana, lalu kekehan menyedihkan terdengar._

" _Sayang, kau melukaiku," ujar Chanyeol kembali meraih jemari Baekhyun. Namun wanita itu segera melepasnya dan mundur satu langkah._

" _Aku tidak mengenalmu. Pergilah." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol._

" _Tetap disana." Suaranya terdengar dingin. Chanyeol melangkah besar menuju dapur, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil pisau buah yang ada disana lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung memperhatikannya._

 _Pisau yang ia bawa, ia berikan pada Baekhyun, ia paksa wanita itu untuk memegang pisau itu dan mendekatkan tepat di lehernya._

" _Buktikan jika suamimu telah mati." Ujar Chanyeol, terus memaksa agar tangan Baekhyun menusuk lehernya._

 _Tangan Baekhyun bergetar hebat, ia berusaha untuk menahan dan menolak. Matanya di banjiri air mata._

" _Buktikan jika suamimu sudah mati, Park Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terus menggeleng berkali-kali, tangannya masih ia coba untuk menolak._

" _Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku seperti yang kau inginkan!" Teriak Chanyeol kasar. Terus menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang sudah banjir oleh air mata._

" _HENTIKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun. Pisau itu terlepas dari kedua tangan mereka dan terpental jauh entah dimana._

 _Namun hal itu nyatanya tidak sebagus yang di harapkan. Pisau itu melukai Chanyeol. Telapak tangan pria itu berdarah, darah terus mengalir di sana hingga mengotori lantai. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tubuh gemetar, sedang Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie, aku mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri, aku tahu kesalahanku, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan yang amat sangat fatal, tapi, biarkan pendosa ini mendapatkan kesempatan yang lain untuk merubahnya." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lembut, tatapan pria itu yang selalu membuatnya merasa di miliki._

" _Sayang, aku sangat membutuhkanmu lebih dari apa pun, jangan tinggalkan aku, dan jika kau ingin, yang harus kau lakukan adalah membunuh pendosa ini, jangan pernah membiarkannya kabur," ujar Chanyeol._

" _Ka-kalau begitu kaburlah! Pe-pergi sejauh mungkin hi-hingga tak terlihat lagi o-olehku!" usir Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu bersama tawanya yang menyedihkan._

 _._

* * *

 _._

.

.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk di ruang kerjanya ketika bel rumah berbunyi yang mana hal itu membuat pikirannya teralihkan dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Yang ia lakukan setelah membuka pintu adalah tersenyum lebar, menyambut tamunya dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, adikku," ujar Yoora merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang di kuncir asal.

"Merapikan pekerjaan karyawanku yang mendadak cuti adalah hal buruk, Eonnie," keluh Baekhyun lalu tangannya dengan segera menarik Yoora untuk masuk.

"Dimana Rosie?"

"Ayahnya menjemput, mereka menikmati akhir pekan bersama," jelas Baekhyun yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Yoora.

"Chanyeol mengambil proyek di Kanada dan akan menetap disana entah sampai kapan," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Saat ia menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai alasan melarikan diri ke Kanada, saat itu ia hampir mengalami overdosis obat penenang," jelas Yoora, Baekhyun masih dalam respon diamnya.

"Baekhyun, kami kemarin bertemu dengan Seulgi," pernyataan itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertarik.

"Putranya telah lahir, dan pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, Changmin memilih mencintai kelebihan Seulgi dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, Seulgi terlihat begitu bahagia," Yoora tetiba terdiam, seperti tengah menerawang tanpa arah dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun melihatnya penasaran.

"Lalu, aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Seulgi menjadi sebahagia itu tapi adikku menjadi sehancur sekarang?" Yoora menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya, sedang Baekhyun membeku dalam tatapan seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Kau hanya perlu memaafkannya, Baek, mengatakan jika kau sudah mengampuninya, kau tak pernah tau bagaimana ia menghukum dirinya sendiri, ia hanya membutuhkan pengampunanmu melebihi apa pun," Yoora menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, memberikan tatapan memohon.

.

.

Satu lemparan berhasil menghancurkan piramida kaleng itu, tepukan tangan semangat dengan teriakan nyaring menjadi satu-satunya penyambut kemenangan.

"Okay Dad, aku ingin yang besar di sana," tunjuk Rose pada satu boneka berukuran hampir sebesar tubuhnya itu. Boneka berbentuk sapi bewarna coklat.

"Kita makan?" tanya Chanyeol, Rose mengangguk semangat.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari restoran tempat mereka makan siang. Rose membiarkan boneka sapinya duduk di bangku belakang dan juga tidak lupa memasang sabuk pengaman pada boneka itu sebelum ia duduk di kursi depan samping ayahnya.

Rose tengah memilih lagu untuk ia putar sebelum ada satu pesan dari ibunya. Foto berbagai macam makanan rumah tertata rapi di meja makan, Rose terkejut, juga bingung apa masuk Baekhyun mengirim foto itu, namun sebelum ia ingin membalas pesan ibunya, pesan lain masuk yang mana hal itu membuat matanya membulat dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Berhenti! Daddy berhenti!" bentak Rose, Chanyeol yang bingung hanya segera menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Rose yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku belajar bahasa korea dengan baik, aku tidak pernah bolos dalam kelas itu dan aku juga mendapat julukan murid teladan karena aku sangat pintar dalam semua pelajaran," Rose tak berhenti bicara, ia terus mengatakan tentang betapa hebatnya ia dalam mempelajari bahasa korea dan bahasa-bahasa lainnya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya diam mendengarkan hingga Rose sudah berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah membacanya, tapi entah kenapa aku meragukan penglihatanku dan kepintaranku dalam membaca," Rose menunjukan isi pesan Baekhyun yang baru saja di terimanya beberapa saat lalu kepada Chanyeol.

Membiarkan pria itu mengeja satu persatu huruf yang di kirimkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetiba terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menatap bingung pada Rose yang sama dengannya.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Rose segera mendial nomor ibunya dan menghubunginya dalam mode _speaker_.

' _Kalian sudah dimana?'_ Rose dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar saling menatap.

"Ja-jalan."

' _Mommy memasak banyak makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah dirumah untuk makan siang,'_ Rose mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sedang Chanyeol tanpa sadar mematung.

' _Rose?'_ Panggilan itu menyadarkannya dari kebingungan.

"Hmm, tapi, Mum, kau tak salah mengirim pesan padaku bukan?"

' _Mommy memasak banyak, Daddymu pasti juga lelah dan lapar, biarkan ia makan bersama kita,'_ Rose menatap dengan mata membulat pada Chanyeol, sedang pria itu mematung menatap lurus ke arah ponsel Rose.

"Kami sudah dekat, Mum. Kami akan segera sampai!" ujar Rose terlalu bersemangat. Panggilan terputus setelah Baekhyun mengatakan untuk berhati-hati.

Chanyeol masih belum kembali pada raganya. Jiwa dan raga pria itu seolah terpisah.

"Daddy! Kau dengar itu! Mommy ingin kita makan bersama! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo jalankan mobilnya!" seru Rose dengan suara nyaringnya. Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari fokusnya kembali dan ketika hal itu terjadi tanpa sadar sudut bibir tertarik ke atas dan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar.

Rose yang memperhatikan itu ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana, terlihat begitu jelas jika Chanyeol terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang menyerangnya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Rose memilih segera memasuki kamarnya dengan alasan badannya lengket dan ia akan berganti pakaian sebelum makan. Sedang Chanyeol, Rose meninggalkan pria itu dalan posisi canggung dengan duduk di ruang tengah seorang diri.

Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah menata meja makan. Matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan meskipun itu hanya sekedar bayangan karena terhalang kaca pembatas antara ruang makan dan ruang tengah.

Lalu tetiba ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah pendosa ini boleh memeluk malaikat itu? Ia tak berhenti menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga, ia mulai meragukan penglihatannya, matanya pasti salah. Bagaimana bisa bayangan itu menjadi begitu jelas dan terlihat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hmm..kau bisa menunggu di meja makan, aku akan memanggil Rose," itu Baekhyun, sebelum ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Rose.

Chanyeol. Oh pria itu hanya mematung di tempatnya. Kepalanya seolah tengah melakukan pesta besar-besaran yang membuatnya sedikit kekurangan fokus dan terlalu banyak melamun. Duduk diam di sana hingga, Rose memukul pundaknya dan menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa masih disini, Dad?" Chanyeol hanya berdehem lalu segera beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Baekhyun sudah duduk disana. Dan Chanyeol mulai menghitung dalam batinnya.

 _Sudah berapa lama ia tidak duduk dan makan bersama seperti saat ini, bersama istri dan putrinya?_

Tapi, pertanyaan itu juga tanpa sadar membuat batinnya tertawa. Istri? Ia terus menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Makan siang berlalu begitu saja. Meja makan hanya diisi dengan suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Rose bahkan merasa enggan untuk membuka perbincangan.

Baekhyun juga terlalu menikmati makanannya seolah ia tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sedang Chanyeol beberapa kali terlihat melirik, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang menikmati makannya dalam diam. Dan semua itu yang membuat Rose merasa enggan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu, remaja itu lebih memilih memperhatikan. Matanya terus saja memperhatikan Ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

Rose dan Chanyeol duduk di ruang tengah, Rose dengan pelan mengupasi apel sebagai pencuci mulut mereja setelah makan. Baekhyun masih sibuk membersihkan dapur, Rose sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi Baekhyun menyuruhnya memberi Chanyeol buah sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Daddy senang bukan?" bisik Rose tetiba. Chanyeol yang baru saja menyuapi apel dari Rose tersedak. Dengan cepat Rose memberikan air pada Chanyeol dan terkekeh melihat sikap ayahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bayangkan, setelah ini Mum ingin berbicara berdua dengamu, lalu," Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan cara bicara Rose yang membuatnya penasaran. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu membuat Rose sedikit terkekeh.

"Mum mengatakan tentang rujukan untuk menikah kembali," Rose berbinar, Chanyeol kehilangan jiwanya.

Tanpa sadar, jiwanya tengah melayang-layang dan berharap dengan apa yang di katakan Rose.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik, Dad, selalu," Ujar Rose lagi, lalu bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Kau yang terbaik, Rosie," Usak tangan Chanyeol pada surai Rose dengan sayang.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" itu Baekhyun, dia merasa tak enak melihat Rose yang bersandar pada Chanyeol. Aneh melihat pemandangan itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya, berdiri dengan canggung.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang," Chanyeol dan Rose berjalan mendekati pintu utama, sebelum Baekhyun menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap bingung pada Baekhyun, sedang Rose menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu berdua," lagi, Baekhyun berujar.

"Tentu, Daddy tidak sibuk karena hari ini akhir pekan. Bukan begitu, Dad?" Rose sedikit mendorong punggung Chanyeol dan hal itu yang mana menciptakan senyum canggung di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus menunggu di luar? Atau di kamarku?" tanya Rose, Baekhyun menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar dan setelah itu Rose meninggalkan pasangan canggung itu di ruang tengah.

.

.

Detik terus berjalan hingga berganti menit, tapi tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun yang mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu itu nyatanya hanya diam dengan canggung sedari tadi.

"Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kita bisa bicara melalui telpon atau berkirim pesan, bukan?" itu Chanyeol. Ia hanya terlalu merasa terganggung dengan atmospir canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat dan singkat.

"Yoora Eonnie, tadi pagi datang dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau yang akan menetap di Kanada," Baekhyun memulainya, Chanyeol mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Juga tentang Seulgi dan Changmin yang sudah menikah, dan Seulgi yang sudah melahirkan," Chanyeol sedikit terbatuk, yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Seulgi juga korban di sini, dan dia memilih memaafkanmu lalu memulai hal baru bersama Changmin," kini mereka saling menatap.

"Tapi aku, aku tak tau bagaimana harus menyikapi semuanya selain berpisah denganmu," Chanyeol masih diam. Masih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku marah, kecewa dan merasa telah di khianati, tapi bodohnya aku tak bisa membencimu, karena hal itu aku benci diriku sendiri," Baekhyun menunduk. Enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"Setelah di pikirkan kembali, semuanya juga bermula karena diriku, bukan begitu?" Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu tetiba keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun, namun ia enggan menyangkalnya jika sedari awal ia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada mantan suaminya.

Chanyeol diam. Menatap kosong pada lantai. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Apa kau melakukannya pada Seulgi karena sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepala dengan gusar.

"Tidak pernah." Itu terdengar seperti gumaman. Baekhyun menyerngit bingung.

"Tidak pernah?"

"Tak pernah sekali pun aku memikirkan untuk tidak mencintaimu," Chanyeol menatapnya, tepat di mata dan hal itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa gusar. Namun Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tenang dengan memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya yang berganti membuat Chanyeol menyerngit bingung.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tanpa sadar aku mulai berdamai dengan masa lalu dan memaafkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum, hampir lebar jika ia tidak mencoba menahan diri.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berdamai dengan diriku sendiri," senyuman Chanyeol sedikit turun, "memikirkan tentang kembali membuat awal baru bersamamu, aku tak bisa."

Chanyeol mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya walau itu percuma karena hal itu membuat senyumnya terlihat kecut.

"Berhentilah untuk menyalahkan dirimu, aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan bukankah sebaiknya kita memulai hidup masing-masing dengan bahagia?"

 _Tidak dengan tanpamu, aku tak mungkin bahagia._

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memaafkanku."

"Aku selalu memberimu kebebasan untuk bertemu Rose, tak perlu sungkan jika kau ingin mengajak Rose pergi bersamamu."

 _Bagaimana dengan kebebasan untuk bertemu denganmu, apa kau mengizinkannya?_

"Terima kasih, aku pasti akan menjaga Rose dengan baik."

"Tentu, kau ayahnya, dan tentu saja kau akan menjaga putrimu."

 _Bagaimana dengan menjagamu? Bukankah tugasku menjaga kalian berdua?_

"Kau benar, sekali lagi terima kasih." Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah salah jika saat ini, aku memintamu memelukku?" Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu segera bangun dari duduknya.

"Lupakan. Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih dengan semuanya," Ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun ikut bangun dan berdiri dengan canggung.

"Berbahagialah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang," lanjut Chanyeol, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dalam posisinya. Bahkan ia tak sempat mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal dengan benar.

' _Tentu, mari berbahagia walau itu terasa sulit. Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol_.'

.

.

.

...

 **Selesai**

...

.

.

.


	2. Sequel

**.**

 **.**

 **Sequel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Sudah 6 hari ini Rose mengabaikannya. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya juga selalu menghindar jika mereka tengah berada di satu ruangan.

Baekhyun memakluminya. Sejak kedatangan Chanyeol saat itu, sikap Rose berubah. Dan semakin parah setelah 3 hari lalu Rose mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara. Tentu, pria itu tetap pergi ke Kanada.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan Rose, tapi enggan untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut dan karena hal itu mereka menjadi sangat asing beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Baekhyun yang memilih untuk membiarkan segala hal menjadi seperti itu, sedang Rose hanya merasa marah.

Rose berhak merasa marah dan kecewa. Saat itu semuanya terasa akan kembali seperti semula. Tetapi saat ia mendapatkan pesan dari Chanyeol tentang pria itu yang pamit pulang, Rose tahu segalanya tak akan pernah kembali. Baekhyun menutup harapannya dengan lancang.

"Kyungsoo bilang sekolahmu akan ada kelas di luar sekolah," ujar Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap sarapan. Hanya gumaman yang terdengar sebagai respon.

"Ingin aku buatkan bekal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Terdengar bagus."

"Siapa yang memilih menunya?"

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Rose lalu segera menegak susunya dengan cepat.

"Aku selesai." Rose bangkit, mengambil ranselnya, tidak lupa mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku berangkat."

 _Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?_

.

.

Tapi, tanpa Rose sadari. Segalanya juga berat untuk Baekhyun. Berbicara dengan Chanyeol saat itu, ia benar-benar butuh banyak kekuatan. Kesulitan? Tentu saja.

Baekhyun juga tidak bisa melupakan permintaan terakhir Chanyeol kala itu.

 _Apakah salah jika saat ini, aku memintamu memelukku?_

Perkataan pria itu sering kali datang menghantuinya.

Chanyeol hanya tidak sadar jika saat itu, Baekhyun hampir saja beranjak. Beranjak untuk mendekat padanya dan memeluknya. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadarinya.

Pria itu hanya merasa seperti pecundang yang tidak tahu diri.

Dan Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa menyesal akan hal itu. Mengabaikan Chanyeol di saat itu, ia merasa bersalah.

.

.

Rose seharusnya sedang berada di halte Bus menunggu Bus datang untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Bukan duduk di kafe dengan satu _Choco_ _smoothies_ yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan satu potong _cheese_ _cake_.

Entah mengapa berada di rumah begitu menjadi menyebalkan baginya hingga ia selalu membohongi Baekhyun dengan tugas sekolah yang membuatnya harus lebih lama berada di sekolah.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Rose, lalu kembali menyeruput _Choco_ _Smoothies_ -nya.

Jawaban di seberang telepon membuat bibirnya sedikit terpout.

"Kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu. Aku memang bukan prioritasmu lagi." Ujar Rose, menghancurkan kuenya dengan kasar.

"Bukan salahku jika berkata seperti itu, Dad." Ujar Rose. Percakapan mereka menjadi sangat sederhana. Rose yang selalu memulai panggilan juga mengakhirinya.

Suasana hatinya semakin berantakan.

" _Agassi_ ," sapaan lembut itu membuat Rose mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ah, ternyata benar." Wanita itu tersenyum lega, karena menyapa orang yang benar.

Rose mengenalnya. Sekretaris Chanyeol, ayahnya. Wanita yang membuat keluarganya hancur berantakan. Bukan salah wanita itu sebenarnya. Bahkan semesta pun tidak membuat wanita itu bisa di salahkan.

"Iya, Halo, Kang- _Bisonim_." Sapa Rose dengan senyuman sopannya.

"Anda sendiri saja, _Agassi_?"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat. Bagaimana denganmu, Kang- _Bisonim_?"

"Saya bersama suami dan putra saya." Ujar Seulgi, dan entah mengapa ia merasa salah mengatakan hal itu.

"Pu-putra?" Tanya Rose terbata. Tapi itu terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Ah, jadi anak Anda pria?" Seulgi mengangguk kaku.

"Sayang, kau sudah selesai?" suara berat seorang pria mengalihkan mereka berdua. Di sana terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan tas gendong yang berada di dadanya.

Rose memperhatikan. Segalanya. Bukan pada pria itu, tapi pada tas gendong itu. Sesuatu membuatnya penasaran.

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" entah pada siapa Rose bertanya karena tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Tas gendong itu.

"Te-tentu." Seulgi menjawab dengan ragu. Sedang Changmin, suaminya hanya menatap tidak mengerti pada Seulgi.

Rose mendekat. Changmin dengan telaten membawa bayi laki-laki itu keluar dari tas gendongnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana wajah bayi itu.

Rose memperhatikannya. Ia seolah mendikte setiap wujud bayi itu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Shim Hanbin"

"Nama yang indah." Tangan Rose terulur, meski terlihat ragu dan bergetar ia tetap memaksakannya. Mengulurkan jemarinya hingga menyentuh jemari kecil bayi itu.

Jemari kecil Hanbin terulur lebih dulu, menggapai jari kelingking Rose dan menggenggamnya. Hanbin tersenyum. Rose menangis.

"Lucu sekali." Ujarnya dan segera menghapus air matanya cepat juga melepaskan genggaman jemari Hanbin.

"Selamat atas pernikahan juga kelahiran putra kalian, Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian." Senyum Rose dengan sopan. Lalu ia kembali mendekati Hanbin.

Mengulurkan jemarinya pada pipi gembul Hanbin.

"Dan kau bayi manis, mereka bilang doa seorang bayi selalu di dengar oleh Tuhan, karena itu, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Rose, kini Hanbin kembali menggenggam jari kelingkingnya. Changmin terkekeh kecil sedang Seulgi memilih menundukkan kepala.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaanku, seperti Tuhan yang memberikanmu kebahagiaan?" Rose memberikan senyuman sayang pada Hanbin. Di sana Seulgi menahan isakannya.

"Katakan pada-Nya jika aku, kakakmu, juga ingin memiliki keluarga bahagia sepertimu, dengan orang tua yang lengkap juga saling mencintai. Bisakah?" Changmin terkejut, ia tanpa sadar segera mengalihkan tatapan pada Seulgi yang sedang tertunduk lalu kembali pada Rose.

Kini Changmin mengerti. Ia sadar siapa remaja ini.

Setelah mengecup kening Hanbin, Rose menggumamkan terima kasih pada bayi itu.

Menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, ia segera mengambil ransel yang berada di kursi dan segera berlalu pergi yang sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sopan pada Changmin dan Seulgi.

.

.

Kanada. Seberapa sering ia melihat pemandangan ini. Tidak pernah ia terbiasa. Semuanya selalu terasa asing.

Bunyi nyaring suara telepon membuatnya yang tengah melamun tersadar.

 _Rosie_.

Senyuman hangat seorang ayah terkembang di sana.

"Hai, Rosie."

 _Kapan kau pulang?_

"Banyak hal yang masih perlu di kerjakan di sini."

 _Kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu. Aku memang bukan prioritasmu lagi._

"Hey, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, sayang." Ujarnya gusar.

 _Bukan salahku jika berkata seperti itu, Dad_.

"Rosie, kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu."

 _Tapi begitulah kenyataannya, Dad. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, bukan?_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau segalanya untukku, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi." Tangannya bergetar, manik matanya juga bergetar, tidak tahu harus melihat ke mana. Semuanya terasa kosong. Hampa dan menyesakkan.

 _Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat itu. Kau mencintaiku dan juga Mum, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pergi, meninggalkan kami._

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Hey, Rosie, kau tahu aku punya alasan untuk itu." Suaranya semakin bergetar sekuat apa pun ia menahannya.

 _Tentu saja aku tahu. Alasan untuk melarikan diri dari Mum._

"Rosie-"

 _Sudahlah, berapa kali pun aku memintamu pulang, semuanya seperti angin lalu bagimu, karena prioritasmu hanya tentang pekerjaanmu saja, benar?_

"Sayang, Rosie, Rose, Rose-" panggilan terputus begitu saja.

Tubuhnya limbung. Kedua kakinya seolah tak kuat menahan seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan cepat menggenggam pinggiran meja. Menahan seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh seperti orang yang menyedihkan.

Tidak cukupkah ia di benci oleh Istrinya, Kekasih hatinya? Apa sekarang ia juga harus di benci oleh putrinya? Satu-satunya harapan hidup.

"Direktur Park, Anda baik?" ia bahkan terkejut dengan kedatangan Manajernya yang sedari tadi sudah mengetuk pintu.

Manajer Hong segera membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk di atas sofa, tidak lupa memberi atasannya itu minum.

"Anda baik?" anggukan lemah di berikan.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan obatku, ada di samping laptop."

Manajer Hong segera mengambilnya, namun saat ia ingin memberikannya. Satu peringatan terdengar.

"Ingat Direktur, hanya 1 butir." Chanyeol mengangguk. Mengambil kasar kapsulnya.

Seharusnya Manajer Hong tahu jika Chanyeol tak akan menurutinya.

Pria itu menelan lebih dari 5 butir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri**

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. The Last last

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.=.-**

 **Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika berakhir denganmu terasa seberat ini.**

 **Aku berusaha.**

 **Berusaha untuk memperbaiki hidupku dimana tidak ada lagi tentang kita.**

 **Aku sudah berusaha.**

 **Namun, jangan terlalu menekanku.**

 **Ini berat. Sulit untuk mengabaikan kerinduanku akan kehadiranmu.**

 **-.=.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

…

Baekhyun tidak berhenti mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya, hingga suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Kau tidak makan, _Mum_?" Tanya Rose, sedang Baekhyun terdiam. Air mata sudah tergantung di kelopaknya, hingga ia jatuh terduduk karena lemas melanda kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei, _Mum_ , ada apa denganmu?" Rose berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk.

Baekhyun menerima panggilan luar negeri. Dan tertera nama Chanyeol di sana. Namun saat mengangkatnya, bukan bariton yang ia kenal yang terdengar.

Hong Jaeyong, adalah manager Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu menghubunginya menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol.

Memberitahu jika pemilik ponsel itu tengah berada di ICU dalam kondisi kritis.

Pria paruh baya itu mencoba menghubungi Yoora tapi tidak tersambung, alhasil ia menghubungi Baekhyun untuk memberi tahu keadaan Atasannya.

.

 **-.=.-**

.

Perjalanan panjang Korea - Kanada hanya diiringin keheningan. Baekhyun dengan pikirannya sendiri begitu pula dengan Rose.

Sejak mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun tentang keadaan ayahnya, Rose berubah menjadi pendiam. Tak ada reaksi apa pun.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi Yoora, dan ternyata Kakak perempuannya itu baru sampai di Shanghai. Sama terkejut dengannya, Yoora mengatakan ia akan segera menyusul.

Dan ketika mereka sampai. Jaeyong menyambut mereka di pintu kedatangan bandara, Rose segera berlari dan menangis keras di pelukan pria paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri.

Remaja itu akhirnya meluapkan segala emosinya. Kesedihan. Kekhawatiran.

.

.

Kedatangan mereka kerumah sakit nyatanya tidak disambut dengan kesadaran pria itu.

Chanyeol masih berada di ruang ICU karena masih dalam kondisi kritis.

Rose jelas menghindari Baekhyun. Remaja itu lebih memilih memeluk Jaeyong dan menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

Kelelahan setelah penerbangan berjam-jam, Rose terpejam dalam pelukan Jaeyong. Remaja itu sudah di pastikan sangat kelelahan.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," Jaeyong berujar meyakinkan. Baekhyun pasti terguncang.

"Ia pernah melewatinya dengan baik, dia akan baik-baik saja, Baek," Jaeyong kembali menenangkan Baekhyun. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam.

"Aku sudah mengampuninya, aku memintanya untuk hidup bahagia, aku- aku tidak memintanya untuk melakukan hal ini," Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, ia terus menerus terisak. Terseguk lirih.

"Hei, semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Jaeyong tidak berhenti menenangkan Ibu satu anak ini. Baekhyun tidak berhenti terisak.

Keterkejutan tentang informasi yang ia tahu dari Yoora saat itu, jelas membuatnya terkejut. Dan kini, hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melakukan hal seperti ini? Batin Baekhyun meracau.

.

 **-.=.-**

.

Rose keras kepala untuk tetap menunggu hingga Chanyeol bangun. Remaja itu terus menerus ngotot tidak akan kemana pun.

Sedang Baekhyun, hanya memintanya untuk ikut Jaeyong ke tempat tinggal Chanyeol untuk berganti pakaian dan beristirahat sebentar disana.

"Aku tidak akan kemana pun! Apa kau tidak mengerti! Jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkan _Daddy_ sendirian lagi!" Suara Rose pecah. Ia berteriak lantang pada Baekhyun. Kemarahan terlihat jelas disana.

Baekhyun membeku. Terkejut dengan teriakan Rose. Jaeyong menjadi satu-satunya yang menenangkan Rose.

"Ini semua salahmu! _Mommy_ , mengusirnya dan membiarkannya sendirian!" Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Rose.

"Aku tidak memintamu meninggalkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat, dan mengganti pakaianmu." Menekan emosinya yang meledak. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Rose.

" _Daddy_ sangat senang sekali saat itu." Ujar Rose secara tetiba. Nada _suaranya_ terdengar sangat datar, dan juga terdengar sedikit decihan di akhir kata. Mengingat kejadian di hari itu. Sebelum makan siang terakhir mereka.

" _Daddy_ tak berhenti membicarakan tentangmu dan masakanmu dulu. Ia bilang sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu dan ia sangat menantikan saat itu." Baekhyun diam. Rose berujar dengan wajah datar, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas berkedut merasa jengkel jika mengingat hal itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat _Daddy_ tersenyum seperti itu hanya karena undangan makan siang yang kau tawarkan. Dan kami, aku dan _Daddy_ membayangkan banyak hal menyenangkan. Tentangmu, kita, dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga." Rose menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tapi kau mematahkannya dengan sangat egois. Mengusir _Daddy_ dan membiarkannya seperti sekarang!" Jaeyong memeluk Rose, tubuh remaja itu bergetar hebat. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Kepalan kedua tangannya adalah satu-satunya kekuatan untuk menumpu beban di setiap kata yang di utarakan Rose.

Jaeyong akhirnya membawa Rose dengan sedikit paksaan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

Kakinya lemas, seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

Kacau. Semua terlalu berat untuk dilalui. Dan semesta seolah tidak mengasihaninya. Hatinya telah terluka. Ia hanya sedang mencoba mengobatinya seorang diri. Perlahan-lahan.

Tapi mengapa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti.

Mereka selalu mengatakan meraka mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, namun mereka juga yang selalu menyudutkannya. Menyalahkan pilihannya. Ada apa dengan semua orang?

Dan kemarahan Rose adalah puncaknya. Sangat menghancurkan. Rose bagaikan pilar untuknya bertahan melalui segalanya. Kesehariannya sebagai istri tak bersuami.

Ia selalu berpikir jika Rose mengerti apa yang telah di lakukan Chanyeol, mengerti jika apa yang di lakukan pria itu lah yang menghancurkan segalanya. Namun semua itu salah. Pada situasi seperti ini, remaja itu jelas menyudutkannya. Menyalahkan segala hal yang terjadi padanya.

Batinnya tertekan, nafasnya semakin sulit di atur. Bahkan matanya tidak bisa lagi menangkap cahaya. Kegelapan itu datang dan merobohkan setiap inchi pertahanannya.

.

 **-.=.-**

.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit yang di lihat Yoora adalah Baekhyun yang duduk di depan ruang ICU dengan selang infus yang menempel di lengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Yoora mendekat dan mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

"Kelelahan, mereka bilang imunku terlalu rendah dan menginfusku," jelas Baekhyun lalu menunjukan jarum infus yang menempel di tangannya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Dan kenapa berada disini? Kau harus istirahat," Yoora menatap adik perempuannya dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun tidak terlihat baik. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Aku akan menjaga Chanyeol disini," Yoora mengelus jemari Baekhyun, menenangkan adik manisnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, anak itu sulit mati," itu candaan, Yoora terkekeh hambar sedang Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Rose membenciku." Parau terdengar. Kesedihan jelas berada disana. Yoora menggeleng lalu kembali mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan. Rose hanya khawatir tentang keadaan _Daddy_ -nya."

"Apa aku sangat melukainya? Apa perkataanku menyakitinya? Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya?" Yoora menggeleng. Semua pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia butuh waktu. Butuh waktu untuk terbiasa tanpamu. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, sayang," Yoora berujar sangat lembut, menenangkan pikiran Baekhyun yang sudah di pastikan sangat kacau.

Yoora membawanya ke kamar rawat. Meminta perawat untuk memberikan obat tidur agar Baekhyun bisa tidur tanpa rasa gelisah.

Ini berat. Semua hal ini terlalu berat.

Yoora memaklumi sikap Baekhyun, ia juga pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika melihat suaminya sendiri meniduri wanita lain hingga hamil. Adik manisnya terlalu perasa. Pengkhianatan yang di lakukan Chanyeol benar-benar melukainya sampai ke dasar. Dan mengingat hal itu, kembali membuat Yoora ingin mengumpati adik lelakinya.

Yoora tidak pernah membenarkan sikap Chanyeol tentang segala hal yang telah ia lakukan dengan mantan karyawannya. Tapi, kehancurkan keluarga adiknya juga bukan yang ia harapkan.

Kekacauan ini semakin tak berujung. Dan si bodoh Chanyeol hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mati dari pada memikirkan keadaan keluarganya.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali," keluh Yoora setelah memikirkan kekacauan kedua adiknya.

.

 **-.=.-**

.

Baekhyun sudah telihat lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Keadaanya terlihat lebih segar dan itu membuat Yoora mengusak surainya gemas.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, ia telah melewati masa kritisnya semalam. Dan akan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat." Jelas Yoora pada Baekhyun tentang keadaan Chanyeol.

"Aunty!" Rose berlari dan memeluk Yoora dengan erat.

"Beristirahat dengan baik, cantik?" Yoora gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Rose. Sedang Rose hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban.

.

.

Kecanggungan antara Rose dan Baekhyun masih terasa. Keadaan Chanyeol sudah lebih baik, pria itu sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Rose dengan setia duduk di samping ranjang dengan jemari menggenggam tangan Ayahnya.

Baekhyun enggan masuk kedalam kamar rawat Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di kafetaria rumah sakit di temani Yoora.

Yoora benar-benar sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Jika di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol, mungkin rasa sayang Yoora pada Baekhyun lebih besar.

Ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pertama kali ke rumah saat masa sekolah, Yoora sudah gemas sekali dengan Baekhyun.

Ia sudah jatuh hati sekali pada kemanisan Baekhyun.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Yoora yang membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Si bodoh itu, dia mencoba bunuh diri. Kau marah padanya?" Baekhyun diam. Menundukkan kepala.

Yoora mendesah lelah. "Kau tidak marah, melainkan khawatir dengan keadaannya?"

Baekhyun masih setia berdiam diri. Yoora gemas setengah mati.

"Pertama kali anak itu melakukannya, ia bilang karena ia merasa bersalah, dan tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri," Yoora tersenyum, Baekhyun kini menatapnya.

"Menurutmu, alasan apa yang akan dia berikan kali ini?" Yoora bertanya, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Dan Yoora tertawa gemas.

Tawanya terhenti, kala Jaeyong datang dan mengatakan jika Chanyeol sudah sadar. Yoora segera beranjak. Namun saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia berhenti, melihat Baekhyun diam membeku.

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahui keadaannya?"

"Aku akan menyusul," Yoora tersenyum maklum lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

 **-.=.-**

.

Rose tidak berhenti memukuli lengan Ayahnya. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata penuh kemarahan dan kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! _Daddy_ tidak menyayangiku lagi, eoh?!" Sedang yang menjadi korban hanya diam. Menatap putri kesayangannya yang menangis tersedu.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah bosan Yoora.

" _Rosie_ , bisakah kau membiarkan aku berbicara berdua dengannya?" Rose mengangguk ragu, lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar rawat Chanyeol sebelum memberikan kecupan di pipi ayahnya.

"Kenapa Rose bisa berada di sini?" Baritonnya bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat _Daddy_ si pecundang," sarkas. Sangat Yoora. Chanyeol hanya ingin jawaban yang lebih serius.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya bagaimana cara untuk mati?" Mengabaikan tatapan menuntut adiknya, Yoora lebih suka memarahi pecundang ini.

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk mati, hanya menenangkan pikiranku," Yoora mendengus remeh mendengarnya. Pecundang ini suka sekali membuat alasan.

"Rose datang bersamamu?" Pertanyaan tentang bagaimana Rose bisa berada di sini adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Tentu saja bersama ibunya." Chanyeol melototi Yoora karena leluconnya sangat tidak menarik.

"Aku tidak bernafsu membuat lelucon denganmu," Dengus Yoora, "Dia berada di sini, sebelum aku, dia menunggui si pecundang yang mencoba bunuh diri."

"Lalu, dimana dia?" Yoora tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si pecundang Park.

"Setelah menjadi seorang pengkhianat, dan sekarang menjadi seorang pecundang, kau fikir dia ingin bertemu denganmu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah meladeni perkataan kakaknya. Yoora tidak akan pernah berhenti menyudutkannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku lebih suka di pukuli oleh Rose dari pada mendengar ocehanmu, Nuna." Kesalnya. Berbicara dengan Yoora selalu membuatnya berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ia kelehan. Rose menyalahkannya atas keadaanmu, anak dan ibu itu bertengkar dan membuat adik manisku harus di infus semalaman," setiap perkataan Yoora anehnya terdengar sangat jelas dari setiap kata yang wanita itu katakan.

"Kau harus mengantarnya pulang ke Korea, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," Chanyeol mengatakan itu tanpa berani menatap kakak perempuannya.

"Sulit bukan?" Tanya Yoora. Meskipun ia tahu betapa bejat adiknya. Chanyeol tetaplah seorang adik kecil nakal baginya. Yah, melihat kenakalan gila yang telah di perbuat. Adik kecil yang keterlaluan nakal.

"Baekhyun menginginkan perpisahan dan ia mendapatkannya. Tapi, ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan dia, masih ada Rose yang berperan di sini. Keponakanku itu akan menjadi satu-satunya penengah untuk kalian. Rose bisa menjadi alasan kau dan Baekhyun untuk bertahan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan Rose?" Yoora bertanya dengan serius. Chanyeol masih enggan menatapnya.

"Saat kau menyakiti ibunya, maka dia akan menyalahkanmu. Dan begitulah sebaliknya. Bukan karena ia tidak dewasa, tapi karena ia juga bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia menyayangi kalian, tapi keadaan seolah memintanya untuk hanya berdiri di satu sisi," Yoora menatap Chanyeol dengan prihatin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memutar waktu seolah hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Jika kebencian Baekhyun padamu membuatmu sekacau ini, lalu bisakah kau juga memikirkan keadaannya yang telah kau khianati seperti itu?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Chanyeol menatap Yoora.

"Nuna," parau terdengar dari baritonnya, membuat Yoora mendekati ranjang dan memeluk adik nakalnya.

"Aku sangat menyesali segalanya, karena itu aku sadar jika tak akan ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi," baritonnya terdengar sangat parau. Yoora mengelus pundak Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Tentu ada," Ujar Yoora meyakinkan.

"Kau perlu memperbaiki dirimu. Berhenti bersikap seolah duniamu telah hancur. Kau memiliki seorang putri yang beranjak remaja, kau melihat bagaimana takut dan khawatirnya Rose tadi bukan?" Chanyeol memberikan anggukan untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Jadilah _Daddy_ yang lebih baik untuknya." Usia hanyalah tentang angka. Chanyeol perlu pelukan seperti ini. Yoora akan menjadi seorang Ibu untuk adiknya. Memberi nasihat yang membuatnya bangkit, memberi keyakinan jika kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik akan selalu ada di masa depan.

Mengakui kesalahan adalah sikap yang benar. Dan Baekhyun juga sudah dengan jelas mengampuninya.

Lalu yang harus dilakukan memang melanjutkan segalanya dengan lebih baik, menjadikan kejadian di masa lalu adalah pembelajaran di masa depan.

Yoora mengatakan hal itu dengan keyakinan yang ingin ia miliki juga. Meskipun akan ada waktu untuk memberatkan hati, dia juga butuh udara segar. Rasa sesak yang dirasakan karena rasa bersalah yang memakan perasaanya ini juga butuh udara segar.

Perlahan-lahan. Perlahan untuk membuat semua rasa bersalah yang menghantui agar menghilang dan pergi.

.

 **-.=.-**

.

Kini Chanyeol sendiri di ruang rawatnya. Setelah pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Yoora, wanita itu memilih untuk keluar dan akan mengajak Rose untuk mencari makan. Jaeyong juga sempat berkunjung sebentar, lalu kembali ke kantor untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang di tinggal karena keadaanya sekarang.

Kesendiriannya menjadi hal menyiksa.

 _Dimana dia_ , adalah satu-satunya hal yang ada di benak pria itu.

Yoora jelas mengatakan Rose datang bersama ibunya, dan perkataan Yoora tentang keadaannya juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

Ponsel berada di atas nakas samping ranjang. Beberapa kali ia melirik pada ponselnya. Berpikir, anehkah jika ia menghubunginya lebih dulu.

Ketukan pintu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol yang tengah beperang pikiran dengan ponsel teralihkan.

Semua seolah berjalan lambat.

Suara pintu yang terbuka. Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan. Langkah kaki yang mendekat bagaikan bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran.

Byun Baekhyun. Kerinduan ini memang sangat jelas. Aku merindukanmu hingga seperti ini. Batinnya terus meracau tak karuan menemani setiap langkah yang semakin terdengar sangat dekat hingga jelas.

"Hai," sapa Baekhyun lebih dulu. Ia duduk tepat di samping ranjang. Chanyeol tak berhenti menatapnya. Pria itu benar-benar menatap setiap gerak yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Sedikit membuat wanita itu merasa risih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harusnya keluar dengan suara bariton.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Bukankah pertanyaan itu miliknya, batinnya pun merasa aneh.

"Yoora mengatakannya kepadaku, tentang keadaanmu," jelas Chanyeol, bariton itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Hanya kelelahan, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan netra yang menatap langsung pada manik bulat itu.

"Pekerjaan yang banyak dan pikiran yang berantakan," Jawaban dari bariton itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, hampir tertawa. Wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya lalu menenangkan diri.

"Jadi, itu alasan yang di maksud Yoora Eonni," Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara menyenangkan.

Chanyeol takjub. Pria itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tinggal di tempat yang jauh, sulit juga datang kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu," ucapnya jenaka. Baekhyun tidak berhenti membuat Chanyeol melayang-layang.

Pria itu bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, ia berpikir jika ia mengatakan sesuatu maka ia akan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Apa menghindariku harus sejauh ini?" Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Jika sedari tadi ia sedang tidak di dalam mimpi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Kanada sejauh ini," suara jenaka yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa senang.

Tak apa bukan, ia merasa senang dengan hal itu?

"Tidak lebih jauh dari Argentina," Ujar bariton itu. Ia menikmati suasana yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memuntahkan isi perutku karena jet lag," Baekhyun terkekeh mengingat kunjungan mereka saat bulan madu di Argentina.

"Dan berakhir terperangkap di dalam hotel, karena keadaanmu tidak membaik," mereka menertawakan kenangan itu. Kenangan yang cukup membuat keadaan mereka kini menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku tidak memintamu kabur sejauh ini," Baekhyun berujar dengan serius kali ini. Chanyeol diam.

"Aku tidak membencimu sejauh ini."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sedalam ini."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk meninggalku dan Rose seperti ini."

"Aku-"

"Aku merindukanmu." Bariton itu memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Wanita itu kini terdiam. Namun senyuman terpancar di wajahnya.

.

.

Keadaan kembali canggung. Keheningan menguasi kamar rawat Chanyeol. Netra mereka tidak lagi bertuju pada satu tempat. Manik mereka terus bergerak ke segela arah seolah mereka takut untuk saling bersitatap.

Hingga manik Baekhyun bertemu dengan tempat yang salah. Tangan Park Chanyeol. Jemari. Kelingking.

Di sana terdapat cincin pernikahan mereka. Lebih tepatnya itu cincin miliknya. Dulu.

Baekhyun ingat kala itu melemparkanya pada Chanyeol untuk membawanya pergi karena ia tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Pertengkaran mereka selalu menjadi satu hal yang di ingat dengan jelas olehnya. Aneh, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga memikirkan apa kemarahannya sangat keterlaluan saat itu. Rasa khawatir selalu muncul.

Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun tengah melamun, manik bulatnya memperhatikan kemana arah netra mungil itu.

Pergerakan yang dilakukan tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya. Ia terbatuk karena merasa tenggorokannya gatal.

Chanyeol segera menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam selimut karena tahu kemana arah Baekhyun melihat.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memintaku membawanya." Lugas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Rose?" Baritonnya bertanya. Baekhyun diam. Enggan memberi jawaban.

Hal itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol menyesal mengatakannya.

Kecanggungan kembali merayap. Sesuatu tentang mereka akan selalu menjadi sesulit ini. Situasi yang canggung.

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka menampilkan Rose yang memasuki ruangan dengan riang, tapi berubah kala melihat Baekhyun berada di sana.

Raut wajahnya jelas mengeras. Tidak bersahabat.

Baekhyun yang melihat segara beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Baekhyun saat Rose mendekat dan duduk di bangku yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

Rose dengan jelas mengabaikannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun pun merasa khawatir.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang sadar jika ia tidak seharusnya berada di dalam ruangan ini. Ia segera melangkah keluar yang sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan jika tangannya di genggam dengan sangat erat. Ia melihat ke sisi ranjang dan di sana Rose sedang menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mengelus surai Rose.

Rose diam. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam. Jemari Chanyeol terus bermain pada surai putrinya.

"Kau sadar bukan jika semua ini salahku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Rose masih tidak bergeming. Mendengar namun enggan merespon.

"Bersikap keras padanya bukan suatu yang baik karena ia lebih kesulitan, benar bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu jelas membuatnya terisak. Punggungnya terlihat gemetar menahan isakan.

Chanyeol kini menepuk lembut pundak Rose. Yoora benar, seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan gadis manisnya. Rose akan selalu menjadi miliknya meskipun ia dan Baekhyun sudah berpisah. Dan sudah seharusnya ia mempertahankan kesempatan bukannya menyia-nyiakan hal itu dengan bodoh.

Kesadaran itu seharusnya ada. Egois bukan lagi pilihan yang harus ia pilih. Ketika Rose bisa menjadi satu-satunya obat.

"Kita harus segara kembali ke korea," perkataan itu berhasil membuat Rose bergeming. Wajah memerah itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kita?" tanyanya dengan parau. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau dan aku?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Dan ibumu tentu saja." Bariton itu menambahkan. Rose melompat kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyakitinya," ujar Rose dalam dekap Chanyeol.

"Aku membentaknya. Kau membuatku khawatir dan aku melampiaskan itu padanya," Rose terisak. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena isakan yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Dia menyesal. Dia sadar jika sikapnya melukai wanita yang sangat dia cintai.

"Kau hanya perlu memeluknya, mengatakan jika kau telah menyesal," Chanyeol berujar menenangkan.

Rose melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Apa hal itu tidak berlaku untukmu?" tanya Rose, dan Chanyeol menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memeluk _Mum_ dan mengatakan jika kau menyesal, apa hal itu tidak berlaku untukmu?" pertanyaan itu, memberikan senyuman kecut di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menjadi pendosa yang tidak termaafkan, jadi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan berlaku untukku," Chanyeol jelas berujar dengan santai, mencoba bersikap jenaka, namun hatinya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

Rose bukan anak kecil yang bisa bersikap tidak menahu tentang banyak hal. Ia sadar jika semua yang di lakukan Chanyeol adalah dosa besar bagi keluarga mereka. Rose sudah mencoba membenci pria itu. Sudah berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya.

Namun, itu sulit. Meskipun ia tahu jika pria itu telah berdosa dan merusak segalanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan satu-satunya pria yang tumbuh dihatinya. Ayah yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Kemarahan itu ada. Kebencian juga terasa dihatinya kala melihat sang ibu menangis tersedu karena pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi, kerinduan juga tak kalah dengan rasa kemarahannya. Rindu itu ada. Kerinduan akan kehadiran pria itu jelas melanda seluruh perasaannya.

Karena hal itu yang membuatnya perlahan berdamai dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yoora kembali ke terbang ke Shanghai. Sedang, Baekhyun, Rose dan Chanyeol pulang ke Korea. Jaeyong akan tinggal untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang sudah di serahkan dengan tanggung jawab penuh oleh Chanyeol dan Yoora.

Rose tidak berhenti tersenyum. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga sudah lebih baik. Gadis remaja itu mengungkapkan rasa sesal atas perilaku yang sangat tidak menyenangkan yang ia lakukan.

Kepulangan bersama ini benar-benar terasa aneh. Rasanya seperti satu keluarga yang pulang setelah menikmati liburan.

Rose merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan bersandar pada lengan sang ayah. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang dengan senyuman geli terlukis di wajahnya melihat tingkah kekanakkan putrinya.

Tak ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama berjam-jam di dalam pesawat. Mereka semua memilih beristirahat untuk waktu penerbangan panjang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil tawaran Yoora untuk kembali menjabat sebagai CEO. Pemegang saham utama, dan juga tidak lupa, hal itu di sambut dengan baik oleh semua karyawan perusahaan. Pangeran tampan Park kembali kesinggasananya.

Pria yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen itu terlihat sangat fokus. Sikap _workaholic_ menempel sangat jelas di dalam dirinya.

Namun, satu dentingan suara yang terdengar dari ponsel mengalihkan fokusnya pada semua dokumen yang ada di atas meja.

Tangannya kini sibuk melihat isi pesan yang dikirim oleh si mawar kesayangannya.

 _Terlambat satu detik saja. Aku akan menghukummu, Dad._

Isi pesan yang di kirim Rose membuat wajah Direktur Utama yang mengeras karena fokus pada perkejaan itu kini tersenyum menawan.

Bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah memiliki putri yang tengah beranjak remaja itu masih sangat diidam-idamkan. Pembawaannya yang tegas, dengan wajah yang sangat menawan nan rupawan itu bagaikan vitamin untuk beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengan sang Atasan.

Berhenti mengirimkan pesan jika kau masih ada kelas, _Rosie - sent_

 _Pelajaran sejarah terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur bagiku_

Setelah berkirim pesan dengan Rose, Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan singgasananya untuk menjemput si cantik Rose.

Namun, saat akan membuka pintu mobil dering ponsel terdengar. Ia berhenti di samping pintu kemudi dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya.

Satu nama tertera. Membuat Pria itu sedikit berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum menggeser tombol hijau disana.

Sapaan merdu itu terdengar menyenangkan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

' _Kau akan menjemput Rose, bukan?'_

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu."

' _Bisakah kau mampir ke supermarket?'_

"Itu bukan hal sulit."

' _Aku akan mengirimkan listnya, maaf merepotkan.'_

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, tak perlu sungkan."

' _Terima kasih, dan hati-hati.'_

"Tentu."

Panggilan itu pun berakhir dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajah _Daddy_ tampan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menjemput Rose di sekolah dan mampir ke super market, kini keduanya telah sampai di kediaman mereka.

Ouh. Itu berarti kediaman Rose dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak terlihat di mana pun. Rose memanggil ibunya dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol langsung menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja pantry.

" _Mum_ ," panggil Rose kala sampai di kamar ibunya. Dan nyatanya kamar itu kosong.

Rose segera berlari keluar dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Mengatakan tentang ketidak adaan Baekhyun. Rose pun segera mendial nomor ibunya dan menghubungi wanita itu.

' _Aku ada urusan sebentar, minta Daddy-mu untuk menemanimu dirumah.'_

" _Daddy_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Rose segera memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang mana membuat pria itu kebingungan.

Meskipun tangannya sudah membawa ponsel Rose mendekati telinga, terlihat jelas ia kebingungan.

' _Chanyeol?'_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar karena wanita itu juga pasti bingung karena tak mendengar apa pun, di saat Rose mengatakan jika pria itu ingin bicara dengannya.

"Heumm… itu… anu…" Chanyeol menatap Rose seolah menanyakan kepada putrinya apa yang harus ia katakan. Rose menggedikan bahunya tidak tahu. Dan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi ayahnya.

' _Iyaa?'_

"Aku yang akan menyiapkan makan malam, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memakai dapurmu?" Rose menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keterkejutan sebelum kembali menutup mulutnya karena merasa jika tawanya akan meledak.

' _Oh ten-tentu saja, kau bisa memakainya,'_ Baekhyun bahkan jadi tergagap dengan pertanyaan random itu.

"Yaa, terima kasih."

' _Sampai jumpa.'_

Panggilan di putuskan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menatap Rose yang kini sudah tertawa dengan keras. Tidak lagi menutup mulut untuk menahan suara tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar, _Rosie_ ," Chanyeol tidak hentinya menghela nafas jengkel atas kelakuan aneh putrinya.

Rose tidak berhenti meledek dan membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan malu. Tingkah Rose benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

Rose telah selesai membersihkan diri, begitu pula Chanyeol yang sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman.

Mereka kini sibuk di dapur karena akan aneh jika mereka tidak memasak makan malam, ketika sudah meminta ijin Baekhyun untuk menggunakan dapur.

Oh, mengingat itu kembali membuatnya pusing.

Rose membantu Chanyeol dengan baik. Ia mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Rose sudah biasa membantu Baekhyun memasak, jadi ia tidak begitu asing untuk urusan dapur.

Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu buruk. Dia pintar memasak. Jadi sudah di pastikan masakannya layak untuk dimakan.

Di tengah kesibukan meraka, suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar.

Rose menyapanya dari dapur, membuat Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati ayah dan anak itu masih sibuk dengan masakan mereka.

Chanyeol menyapanya dengan senyuman kaku, Baekhyun pun membalas hal yang sama. Canggung sekali mereka.

"Kami akan segera selesai, _Mum_ ," ujar Rose penuh semangat. Baekhyun pun segera berlalu meninggalkan dapur untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Kimchi Jjigae, Bulgogi, Pajeon, dan pangsit goreng adalah menu makan malam mereka.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk di ruang makan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan sedang Rose duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Masakan _Daddy_ sangat lezat, dan menu terbaikku Omurice," Rose berujar di sela makannya.

" _Daddy_ ingat bukan saat membuatkanku omurice untuk bekal sekolah?" tanya Rose. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saat itu _Mum_ harus keluar kota karena pekerjaan dan selama 3 hari penuh _Daddy_ hanya memberiku omurice. Setelah itu, aku benar-benar dibuat mual karena makan makanan yang sama setiap hari." Rose tertawa geli mengingat hal itu.

Rose benar-benar akan menangis jika di hari ke-empat Baekhyun tidak kembali kerumah saat itu. Chanyeol benar-benar hanya memasakkannya omurice untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam selama 3 hari.

"Untuk pertama kali, omurice itu sangat lezat, namun ketika itu selalu muncul sebagai menu utama, aku juga mual," Baekhyun berujar jenaka. Ia teringat saat masa pacarannya dulu. Chanyeol membawa omurice untuk piknik.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan rasa omurice yang lezat. Tapi, karena dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu memberikannya omurice ketika ia mendapat kelas tambahan.

Rose tertawa, "Tapi, rasanya memang lezat, hanya saja jika terlalu sering itu sedikit," Rose memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan kekehan yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Yaa, itu lezat," Tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersedak makanannya sendiri. Rose segera memukul pelan dan mengelus pundak _Daddy_ -nya, lalu Baekhyun yang menuangkan air untuknya.

" _Dad_ , kau harus memasakan itu untuk menu makan malam besok," pinta Rose. Chanyeol menatap Rose, lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Wanita itu hanya memakan makanannya seolah tak ingin bersitatap dengannya.

"Heumm, itu- akan aku pikirkan," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus di pikirkan, _Dad_?" Tanya Rose, namun Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun. Namun, wanita itu masih saja mengalihkan tatapan.

Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya seperti tadi, menjemputku lalu memasak makan malam, apa yang harus kau pikirkan? Pekerjaanmu?" Desak Rose. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia terus melirikan matanya pada Baekhyun.

" _Mum_ , tidak apa bukan?" Rose sadar dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Rose, lalu bersitatap dengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah, kau bisa melakukannya," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kaku lalu mengangguk.

Mereka saling bersitatap dan melempar senyum. Mendebarkan.

Makan malam di lanjutkan dalam diam. Piring berisi Bulgogi itu menjadi yang pertama kandas.

Oh, Rose penggila daging.

Baekhyun menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Dan dalam diam juga ia sedang mengingat ingat rasa masakan Chanyeol. Masih terasa sama. Ia menikmatinya dengan cermat.

Chanyeol juga menjadi penikmat masakannya sendiri. Setidaknya rasa ini sangat layak di makan dan terasa lezat.

"Lalu bagaimana jika malam ini _Daddy_ menginap?"

Baekhyun baru saja memasukan Pajeon kedalam mulutnya, Chanyeol baru saja menyeruput kuah Kimchi Jjigae.

Mereka tersedak. Menutup mulut dan mengambil air untuk menetralisir tenggorokan yang terasa panas.

Bersitatap dengan mata membola. Dan alis bertaut. Lalu mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke satu tempat dimana Rose yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan santai.

"Rose! / _Rosie_!"

.

.

.

.

see you in another story


End file.
